


i fall to pieces

by georgiehensley



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, F/M, False Identity, Introspection, M/M, Mid-Canon, Multi, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: hickory wants what he can't have.
Relationships: Hickory/Poppy/Branch (Trolls)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	i fall to pieces

**Author's Note:**

> i've never published trolls fic on here before???? that's wild. i mean, i think i've only properly written one fic for the fandom before, but i can't believe i never posted it!
> 
> for now, enjoy this. i've only seen twt once in full so far, but i'm already super attached to hickory, so i had to write a fic. i ship hickory with both poppy and branch separately, but i figured, why not combine the two into a poly trio? but it's just pining!hickory based on his arc in the film. 
> 
> maybe i'll write something a little happier another time.

hickory isn't happy with the way things are. 

he doesn't like barb taking everyone's strings. he doesn't like being a yodeler troll. he doesn't like having to stuff dickory in a pair of country troll jeans so that he can pass as one of them.

and he doesn't like lying.

_ especially  _ to the pop trolls.

poppy and branch… hickory's only known them for a few hours, but he feels like he's become a friend. or, he would be, if he weren't lying right to their faces.

even so, he likes being around them. he likes poppy's optimism, and her cute, crooked smile. he likes branch's realism, and his equally adorable smile, that he doesn't show all that often. (hickory only saw it when he was under chaz's spell.)

around them, hickory feels like he can be himself. the "himself" that he wishes he could be: just another country or pop troll, rather than a yodeling bounty hunter. (it was dickory who roped him into the profession, as it is. if hickory had had his way, they would have  _ never _ agreed to work for queen barb.)

he already knows how branch feels about poppy. he can see it in the way the gray troll looks at her.

it's probably the same way he looks at  _ them _ .

hickory can't help but  _ want. _ he  _ wants _ to not be a bounty hunter anymore. he  _ wants _ queen barb to let all genres live in peace.

he  _ wants  _ to be with poppy and branch, in any and all forms of the word.

but not everyone can get what they want. it isn't easy to change the way things are.

so for now, he'll continue to lie. for now, he'll continue to be a bounty hunter. 

but  _ oh _ , how he wishes everything could be different.

how he wishes he could have what he wants.


End file.
